Comenzando desde cero
by Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi
Summary: En la guerra sucedieron hechos que lograron cambiar los ideales de muchos. Un amigo en común de dos enemigos creados por la sociedad les demostrará que no todo es blanco y negro. Y un amor totalmente desconocido y al cual le temen, luchará por emerger
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración:

Harry Potter no me pertenece (ojalá) es todo producto de la gran (y también algo loca supongo) imaginación de JKR y de la Warner Bross (de la cual tampoco soy dueña pero de nada! XD) !

Comenzando desde cero

Resumen

En la guerra sucedieron varios hechos que lograron cambiar los ideales de muchos. Un amigo en común de dos enemigos creados por la sociedad les demostrará que no todo es blanco y negro. Y un amor totalmente desconocido y al cual le temen, luchará por emerger a pesar de las dificultades de la despiadada sociedad.

Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, de verdad ¿será posible?

Prólogo

Empezar de nuevo

Los traviesos rayos del sol jugaban coquetamente con los castaños cabellos de una jovencita de 17 años, la cual luchaba por evitar la juguetona luz del sol sin mucho éxito; además no fue de mucha ayuda un grito cariñoso de su madre que se encontraba en la planta baja:

- Hermione! Hija! El desayuno está servido, baja pronto si no deseas perder el tren! - Decía una mujer castaña muy hermosa.

Convencida de que ya había perdido la batalla, la joven de ojos chocolate, poco a poco fue estirándose, hasta que al terminar se dirigió a la ducha con una enorme sonrisa; y no era para menos, hoy 1 de setiembre regresaría a su último año en Howarts aunque este último pensamiento la entristeció un poco, aún le dolía su ausencia, ese amigo que muchos desconocían, el que la ayudó a comprender cosas de las que siempre dudó, pero le prometió que sería feliz, y lo cumpliría.

Ella empezaría de cero con su nueva vida, nueva apariencia y sobre todo nueva confianza.

En otro lugar bastante oculto se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello rubio que perezosamente se dirigía a su enorme cuarto de baño para disfrutar de un merecido baño de agua caliente en su tina.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban totalmente desordenados, el año pasado no se puede decir que hubiera sido el mejor, con la guerra, había cambiado mucho; ya no era tan orgulloso ni ególatra, es cierto si, que conservaba su porte aristocrático digno de un Slytherin, que seguía siendo frío e inexpresivo, pero es que de esa manera le habían criado, aunque todo mejoraría mucho más de lo que pensaba al finalizar el curso.

Aún recordaba esos momentos en que lo creyó todo perdido, en que consideró rendirse y dejarse llevar por el señor tenebroso; pero en especial, a su mejor amigo, aquel que aunque nunca lo llegó a entender, le enseñó la poca diferencia que existía entre todos. A su amigo, que luchó siempre por sus ideales, y que poco a poco lo ayudó a salir de su prisión interna. Y recordando sus acciones, se relajó en su tina, para lo que sería un largo día.

Solamente seguro de que era hora de iniciar de nuevo.


	2. ¿Tregua? parte I

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia, en especial a ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** por comentar, y acá te darás cuenta de quién es n_n ¡!**

**Los primeros capítulos tal vez sean confusos por el exceso de flash backs pero son necesarios, pues los protagonistas están en constante enfrentamiento de su pasado-presente!**

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos! Acá está el capítulo! Disfrútenlo!**

Cap. 1

¿Tregua?

Parte I

Una apresurada castaña corría rápidamente intentando no chocar con las personas que se encontraban en la estación, mientras que un recuerdo invadía su mente.

-flash back-

Una chica ojimiel se dirigía como de costumbre a la biblioteca de Howarts, hace poco se había despedido de sus amigos ya que Snape, en su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, les había dejado una montaña de deberes y no deseaba atrasarse.

Al llegar, saludó alegremente a la Señora Pince, buscó los libros que necesitaría para realizar su trabajo, ya que aunque sabía por adelantado que no obtendría un extraordinario, eso no significaría que ella iba a dejar que Snape le quitara puntos solamente porque sí.

No había transcurrido ni siquiera una hora, cuando un joven apuesto de complexión atlética, de profundos ojos azules, pero de uniforme color verde y plata con el escudo de una serpiente se le acercó.

La verdad, Hermione ni se inmutó, ella sabía muy bien quién era ese chico. Su nombre era Theodore Nott, hijo de un mortífago, pero sobre todo SLYTHERIN, aunque nunca le había escuchado fuera de clase (había que reconocer que el chico era bastante inteligente), por lo general se le veía en compañía del hurón albino, es decir Malfoy. Así que nuestra Gryffindor esperaba sentir una mirada de desprecio de su parte, algún patético insulto, cualquier cosa con respecto a "la importancia de la pureza de la sangre". Lo que fuera, menos lo que escuchó.

-Granger? - Dijo el chico con su potente pero educada voz.

Hermione le miró asombrada, no lograba creer que alguien como él le hablara como sí ambos fueran personas; y no es que se sintiera menos que él, ni nada por el estilo; el punto estaba en que Theodore Nott era un S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N.

El joven de cabello negro carbón se percató de los pensamientos de la chica, así que torció un poco el gesto; después de todo, qué se podía esperar de una perfecta Gryffindor?

Granger? - repitió, pero al notar que no reaccionaba, agregó - Sé que soy irresistible, pero por favor contrólate - Dijo con burla esperando la reacción de la castaña, la cual no se hizo esperar.

Esas palabras al parecer hicieron "clic" en el cerebro del ojimiel a la que inmediatamente se le encendieron las mejillas de la rabia que sintió al haber mal interpretado las palabras del joven.

¿Irresistible? ¿Tú? - dijo una Hermione muy enfadada - No seas arrogante. Simplemente me pareció increíble que un Slytherin se dirija a "una sangre sucia" como nos llaman ustedes sin insultarla primero - y sin dejarle replicar continuó - ¿Necesitas información de Harry tal vez? -

En ese momento el semblante del joven cambió completamente y se convirtió en uno aterradoramente frío para encarar a la joven.

Te crees mejor que yo por pertenecer al trío dorado Granger? - escupió cada palabra de una manera fría - Ustedes en cierto modo no son mejores que nosotros. Y tú lo has demostrado, me juzgas por ser hijo de un mortífago, pero yo soy lo que soy, y no por mis padres, y tú deberías entender bien eso, ya que sin importar que procedas de una familia muggle eres una bruja excelente. Pero que podría esperar de una Gryffindor - dijo con indiferencia - Me equivoqué sobre ti Granger. Hasta pronto - agregó, para luego darse la vuelta e iniciar a caminar hacia la salida.

Segundos después Hermione comprendió su error y corrió tras el ojiazul que aún no había salido de la biblioteca; lo tomó delicadamente del brazo y le miró a los ojos intentando descifrar el engaño en ellos, mientras reunía y sacaba su coraje Gryffindor a flote.

Lo lamento… de verdad Nott - se disculpó una avergonzada pero decidida castaña - ¿qué necesitabas?

Theodore sonrió en sus adentros, sabía que sabía que la oportunidad para librarse de las ataduras de su destino de mortífago por fin se presentaba; así que le tendió su mano a Granger y simplemente dijo:

-¿Tregua? – fue todo lo que dijo ante la perpleja mirada de Hermione cuyo cerebro aún no procesaba del todo eso. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Arriesgarse o ser racional? Su respuesta pondría en riesgo su futuro, así que se decidió por lo mejor…

-Fin del flash Back-

Hermy! - Cuatro estridentes pero conocidas voces la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Por fin estaba en el alden y ahora sus amigos Harry y Ron, junto a sus amigas Ginny y Luna corrían a su encuentro.


	3. ¿Tregua? parte II

**Hola de nuevo, estoy feliz! Ya terminaron los exámenes! A escribir! Además muchímas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia, también a los que la agregaron a favoritos! Mil gracias a ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** y a ****Miss Gold and Silver**** por sus comentarios, este fic está en pie por uds!**

**Ya no los atraso más je je je je! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo**

Cap. 2

¿Tregua? parte II

Ya en el vagón del tren, luego de enterarse que al fin Harry se había decidido a retomar su relación con Ginny, y notar las enamoradas miradas que Ron y Luna se lanzaban lo que provocó muchas risas y sonrojos durante el viaje, Hermione decidió ir a caminar para luego cambiarse sus ropas por el uniforme del colegio.

La castaña caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, únicamente quería tener un espacio para ella. Sabía que debía decirle a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido con anterioridad, y lo haría, pero aún ni ella misma la había superado por completo, y además sabía de otra persona que debía encontrarse en una situación parecida, aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar.

Y es que en los momentos de soledad y paz los recuerdos hacen siempre su aparición, alegrando o entristeciendo a las personas, y justamente esto le sucedía a la ojimiel, pero en su caso curiosamente los recuerdos eran tristes por saber que no se repetirían de nuevo, pero alegres al saber que gracias a esa decisión su vida había cambiado de una manera muy positiva.

- Flash back -

Theodore sonrió en sus adentros, sabía que sabía que la oportunidad para librarse de las ataduras de su destino de mortífago por fin se presentaba; así que le tendió su mano a Granger y simplemente dijo:

-¿Tregua?

Hermione dudó un momento evaluándolo, tratando de encontrar el engaño inexistente en ese momento. Miró directamente a sus ojos y pudo notar sinceridad, pero cómo confiar en el hijo de un mortífago? Es cierto que Nott jamás se había interesado en las peleas por la pureza de la sangre y que tampoco le había llamado sangre sucia. Simplemente se le veía indiferente aun cuando Malfoy le incitaba a participar. La curiosidad se movía dentro de ella y su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo; pero a pesar de todo, ella siempre creyó en el cambio y en que era tonto juzgar a los demás por su lugar de procedencia, y acaso no era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento? ... le juzgaba por sus padres! Pero qué había hecho él para merecer un trato así, cuando ella había sufrido el desprecio por ser una "sangre sucia", y viéndolo de esa manera, las otras casas no se acercaban tanto a las serpientes, y todo por los prejuicios.

Así que Hermione convencida de que era lo correcto aceptó su mano, al mismo tiempo que se atrevía a preguntar:

- Me dirás la razón de esta tregua? - Le dijo con una media sonrisa y un tono amigable pero con una ligera nota de desconfianza.

Nott mostró una ligera sonrisa de medio lado mientras invitaba a la castaña a que tomaran asiento en un lugar un poco más alejado para evitar las posibles miradas curiosas que seguramente no encontrarían, ya que la biblioteca se encontraba totalmente desierta a excepción claro, de ellos dos. Al llegar a una lejana mesa ambos tomaron asiento a una pequeña distancia.

- Escucha bien Granger - dijo con tono serio, tomando aire, al igual que lo hacen los medimagos al dar una mala noticia - Como Potter te ha contado, el que no debe ser nombrado está ganando más poder del que debería. Dementores, hombres lobo, gigantes, entre otras creaturas tenebrosas y magos oscuros de todos los lugares se le unen día tras día. Los mortífagos aumentan sus filas de manera impresionante - Hermione escuchaba todo esto con los ojos como platos, ya que una cosa era que te contaran posibles hechos, y otra muy diferente es que te los confirmara alguien que debería ser del "bando oscuro" - Los hijos de los mortífagos estamos obligados a seguir los pasos de nuestros padres aun si no estamos de acuerdo, desgraciadamente todos a excepción de dos están a favor de los ideales de los mortífagos. Mi punto es que no dejaré que mi vida sea controlada, viviré luchando por lo que creo, y, de la misma forma moriré. No me acerqué ni a Potter ni a Wesley, ya que... bueno... tú los conoces, jamás me habrían creído. Y considero que tú eres más comprensiva y razonable que ellos, así que te pediré que por favor no les digas nada por ahora, a cambio, yo compartiré valiosa información contigo, pero Granger, confiarías tú en mi palabra, y nos ayudarás a salir? - Terminó de manera serena el ojiazul.

- Lo haré, con dos condiciones - dijo al fin Hermione después de unos segundos de duda, pero decidida a ayudar al joven Nott, ya que jamás se había puesto a pensar de que ellos también eran víctimas de la guerra - La primera, es que quiero que me digas el nombre de la otra persona de la que me has hablado, y la segunda - dijo haciendo una pausa, en la cual Theodore intentaba adivinar lo que ella diría, aunque no se acercaba ni un poco - me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre - al escucharla Nott se sorprendió, pero agradeció silenciosamente el voto de confianza brindado.

- Está bien, Hermione - al decirlo pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa que se escapaba de los labios de la muchacha - y con respecto a la primer condición, él aún no sabe que he venido a hablar contigo y no creo que reaccione bien, pero yo me encargaré de él poco a poco - En ese momento Hermione comprendió todo, pero con una ingenua esperanza, decidió escuchar el nombre salir de los labios del chico; tal vez ella se equivocaba - Su nombre es Draco Malfoy...

- Fin del Flash back -

La castaña encontró un vagón casi vacío, de no ser por el apuesto joven rubio, ojos de mercurio que se encontraba ocupándolo. El ojimiel entró y se sentó frente a él.

- Granger, Nott era Nott, ahora no creas que te debo algo y por eso seremos amigos - dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía desde que la castaña le conoció.

- Yo también le extraño Malfoy, al igual que tú - inició Hermione ignorando las palabras del rubio - una tregua que poco a poco se convirtió en amistad, discusión tras discusión encontré en él, una persona interesante, con el que lograba mantener cualquier conversación sin aburrirme, de temas importantes, y no trivialidades superficiales. Le extraño, a él le debo horas de alegría y de llanto, estoy aquí porque el decidió luchar por lo que creía y darle la espalda a su familia - decía la castaña mientras lágrimas de diamante resbalaban por sus mejillas - y como no pude darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí, te las daré a ti, ya que fuiste su mejor amigo y por ti vino a buscarme, así que gracias, Malfoy, muchas gracias por ese amigo en común que tuvimos, hasta pronto - dijo, y se dirigió tan rápido a la salida que no notó una silenciosa lágrima que descendía con delicadeza por la mejilla derecha de Draco Malfoy.

Y cuando salió dejó a un abatido rubio murmurando:

- Yo también le extraño Granger, él fue mi mejor amigo...

**Les gustó o no? Críticas? Dejad reviws por favor n_n! hasta la próxima**


	4. Reacciona Malfoy

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo! Presentando signos de vida XD!**

**Miss Gold and Silver, espero que no hayas tenido problemas! Pero muchas gracias!**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune definitivamente Malfoy es adorable! Tan hosco pero tierno. Lástima que JKR no le dio más participación (vivan los fanfics)!**

**XD!**

**4earon los exámexámenuchíma**

**Cap. 3**

**Reacciona MALFOY**

Después del encuentro, el rubio se colocó su perfecto uniforme, de manera elegante con un ligero toque de rebeldía. Simplemente se veía sensacional, y eso lo confirmaban todas las chicas a las cuales dejaba suspirando cuando pasaba junto a ellas. Su masculina fragancia se impregnaba en el aire, solamente en él habían sentido ese embriagador aroma a menta.

Y es que él nunca había sido como los demás, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, no de la misma manera que antes, ya que eso era narcisismo. Pero le gustaba establecer la diferencia entre los comunes y él. Simplemente le desagradaba de sobremanera el desorden, la falta de aseo personal, la poca elegancia. Y por este motivo él era el soltero más codiciado de Howarts; y gracias a eso en los tiempos anteriores, más chicas de las que recodaba, ya habían sido suyas... Que torpe fue en ese momento, pero hasta hace poco y a la vez demasiado tiempo, le habían hecho ver lo equivocado que estaba.

- flash back -

Theodore Nott se encontraba frente al retrato que lo dejaría entrar a su sala común, pero aún no había pronunciado la contraseña ya que sabía que al atravesar el hueco del retrato debería enfrentarse al orgulloso de su mejor amigo, y sabía después de tantos años de tratarle, cuán difícil sería que Draco Malfoy aceptara su tregua con Granger, y peor que eso, la ayuda de la castaña.

Suspiró de manera significativa preparándose para lo que se acercaba, y muy despacio dijo la contraseña:

- Basilisco - y de esta manera el retrato le dejó pasar. Nott aún no comprendía la gracia de la nueva contraseña. Una serpiente que intentó deshacerse de los hijos de muggles en segundo grado? Dónde se encontraba la madurez y astucia de los Slytherin? Eso era maldad, no habilidad ni pensamientos con cabeza fría.

Malfoy se encontraba leyendo el Profeta en ese momento, en una butaca cerca de la chimenea, con su abrigo de piel de Dragón cubriéndole. Había encontrado una noticia acerca de los padres de una sangre sucia Ravenclaw de su curso, donde se decía que habían sido brutalmente asesinados, dejando huérfana a la muchacha. Y no es que estuviera sentimental, eso nunca, el Gran Draco Malfoy no sentía lástima por nadie, ya que ni eso merecían de alguien tan importante como lo era él. Simplemente le parecía increíble que la rata de Skeeter utilizara este hecho para seguir inventando tonterías acerca de lo difícil que había sido acercarse a la casa y la aventura que pasó al enfrentarse a unos cuantos mortífagos para publicar esa historia. De hecho el asesinato era mencionado más como un tonto complemento; y lo peor es que existían magos que creían en esa basura.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente cuando su amigo Theodore elevó el tono de su voz y lo sacudió ligeramente del brazo para capturar su atención.

- Draco? Estás bien amigo? - dijo Nott con un ligero tono de preocupación.

- huh? Tranquilo Theo, únicamente pensaba en Skeeter - contestó de manera distraída.

Nott levantó una ceja y de una forma burlona y sarcástica le dijo a su amigo con la intención de molestar:

- Oh vamos Malfoy, tienes a casi todas las chicas del colegio babeando por tí, y colocas tus ojos en semejante bruja? - al ver la cara de asco y contradicción de su amigo estalló en carcajadas, provocando una mueca en la cara de su amigo que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

- Que gracioso Nott - agregó el ojigris de manera sarcástica - pero, dime, que son estás horas de llegar?, estoy empezando a creer que no vas únicamente a la biblioteca, sabes? - le dijo al ojiazul, que al instante había cambiado a tener un semblante de completa seriedad. Esto a Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido, y se dio cuenta de que lo siguiente que le contaría su amigo sería de vital importancia.

- Hice una tregua con Granger - dijo sin rodeos Nott, ya que él era así, siempre directo, las redundancias simplemente la asqueaban, ya que si tienes algo que decir, es más sencillo hacerlo de inmediato.

Draco abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el control de sí mismo de nuevo. De verdad su amigo Theodore había dicho eso? No, NO, NOO! Jamás! Las sangres pura no necesitan a los parásitos impuros esos! Una tregua había dicho?, recordaba cuando Nott, le había informado que no dejaría que su futuro estuviera en manos de otro que no fuera él, que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Pero nunca la pasó por la mente que Theodore fuera a recurrir a una sangre sucia, y no a cualquiera, precisamente a la mejor amiga de San Potter y el Zanahorio ese.

- TÚ QUÉ? - le espetó a su amigo - una tregua con la ratona de biblioteca Granger? Es que no tienes un poco de orgullo? Eso es traición! Al señor tenebroso, a tu familia, a tu casa Slytherin! Te has vuelto loco? La iniciación será en un par de meses! No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido Nott - terminó un acalorado Malfoy.

- Me llamas estúpido? Falto de orgullo? - Cuestionó de manera serena pero con ligera molestia el pelinegro - Pues te diré que entonces el que no tiene orgullo y el hipócrita eres TÚ! - y sin darle oportunidad para replicar continuó, ya que era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía - No me importa esa estupidez de la pureza de la sangre, y tú sabes que el señor tenebroso es sangre mestiza, así que simplemente es estúpido, sin muggles, él jamás habría existido; quiero hacer mi vida, ser yo, casarme con una sangre pura, mestiza, sangre sucia e incluso si fuera muggle, no me importa, son mujeres no?, siento asco de mis padres y de todos los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado! Son una bola de lame botas! Hacen todo lo que les ordena, y por miedo, ni siquiera es respeto, y la verdad prefiero morir a convertirme en semejante basura. Además una tregua con Granger es la salida a todo esto. Estoy casi seguro de que ellos ganarán la guerra! - Malfoy le miró con incredulidad - Y espero que lo hagan, porque si no llega a ser así, definitivamente yo mismo crearé la resistencia! Vamos Malfoy, reacciona, por Merlín; jamás seremos libres para hacer nada, y lo sabes aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

- El temor es respeto Nott - arrastró las palabras un no muy convencido Draco.

- Te equivocas Draco, el miedo lo utilizan los torpes para que los ingenuos e inseguros hagan lo que ellos desean, mientras que el respeto se lo ganan los fuertes, día tras día con mucho trabajo - el ojiazul hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y añadió - solamente piénsalo amigo, hazlo como un favor para mí. Buenas noches - y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a los dormitorios, sabiendo de ante mano que había ganado.

Draco Malfoy después de unos minutos subió a su dormitorio, decidido a terminar esa conversación al día siguiente con Nott.

- fin del flash back -

Draco Malfoy sonrió ligeramente para luego recuperar su porte de seriedad, definitivamente esa conversación fue el primer paso para hacer lo correcto, y estaba en deuda con Theo por eso, y la única manera que se le ocurría para saldarla le costaría bastante trabajo, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, eso también le ayudaría a él. Y con esta posibilidad en mente, salió del vagón encaminándose a la salida del tren para buscar un carruaje, ya que en ese momento habían llegado a los terrenos de Howarts.


End file.
